Rebirth
by Mighty S. Pen
Summary: The tale begins long ago, when I was just beginning out as the First Doctor. I met a nice girl; full of life and always willing to help. She became my first companion ever. There was something interesting about her though, and over the span of nine incarnations, I always somehow managed to meet her again; even after her death.


_Rebirth _

_Summary: "The tale begins long ago, when I was just beginning out as the First Doctor. I met a nice girl; full of life and always willing to help. She became my first companion ever. There was something interesting about her though, and over the span of nine incarnations, I always somehow managed to meet her again; even after her death."_

**_Um, yes. Hello there. Just wanted to say that I in no way, shape, or form own Doctor Who. I only own Katelyn and this entire plot is based on a dream I had a while back._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this._**

**_Oh, and there are no pairing and this begins with the Tenth Doctor. _**

* * *

It was a cold, winter day when I first met the Doctor. The bus had dropped me off at my normal spot; the convenience store located only a couple of minutes away from my house. Not that much of a walk, I've been going up and down the same busy street hundreds of times over the last four years.

Four years…

It's hard to believe sometimes that I am a senior in high school. Soon, I'll be off to college. Hopefully. I've only applied to three colleges so far and still haven't heard from any of them. Only two are in state and the other is all the way across the country in Washington. It will be such a difference if I manage to go there; change from the East Coast to the West Coast. I'll feel as if I'm abandoning my own people.

Sighing, I fixed my string backpack. It's the only bag my school will allow me to carry around. Many students aren't even allowed to carry bags, but I'm a senior so that gives me privileges the lower grades don't have. Kind of makes me feel like royalty, even though no one really respects me. "I'm practically a no one…"

"Oh, now don't say that; everybody is a somebody!"

I stopped walking and looked around. "Who's there?" I asked, confused. There is nobody on the opposite side of the street, nobody in front of me, and nobody behind me. So then, where did that voice come from?

"Forgot to look to your left," the voice said again.

Slowly, I turned my head slightly to look at who was beside me.

He was a tall man; pretty lanky if you asked me. Other than that though, he looked-dare I say it-_attractive. _Don't think I'd ever have a chance with him though, seeing as how I'm only 17 and if I had to guess he was probably in his late 30's or so.

"Hello!" He waved, giving me a smile. I jumped slightly and began walking again. Who knows what this man wanted from me. He was being so nice though, but you could never know.

"Oh, no wait. Don't walk away." I could hear him as he lightly jogged to catch up to me. "My god you walk fast. Must be a teenage thing."

Rolling my eyes, I just kept walking. "Stranger danger; leave me alone."

He chuckled. "Stranger danger? Do people really say that now-"

When I didn't hear him talking anymore, I turned to see if he was still there. He wasn't. Instead, he was standing a foot behind me, looking around. I raised an eyebrow as he looked back at me.

"When exactly is now?"

"Do you mean the date?"

"Yes, the date. And if you could also give me my current location that would be wonderful as well."

Shoving my hands in my sweatshirt pockets I told him, "It is February 14th, 2013. And, you're in Massachusetts."

I waited for him to catch up before walking again.

"Ah, so it's Valentine's Day! Such a horrible holiday, pardon if you like it, but I just think it's horrible."

Letting out a small laugh, I shook my head. "No, you're right. It is horrible. I never really liked it either, but I kind of have to tolerate it. A friend of mine and my mother were born on this day."

"Really now?" He asked and I nodded. "Interesting…Oh! Shouldn't a young lady such as yourself be spending the day with a handsome gentleman or something?"

This time, I actually let out a laugh. "Me? Spend this day with someone else?" He gave me a strange look and I shook my head. "Oh, you're a funny man. No one would ever want to spend this day with me."

"And why not? You look like a nice girl," he looked me over and nodded slightly. "And you've got style. Don't see why guys aren't flocking to you. Or girls. Do you like girls? I don't see anything wrong with it if you do. Love is love after all! You're free to do whatever you wish! Especially here in Massachusetts; first state to legalize gay marriage am I correct?"

All I could do was stare at the strange man as he rambled on about my state's history with gay marriage rights. "Yeah, you're right about that…What's your name? I know I said something about Stranger Danger earlier, but if you wanted to hurt me by now, you would have done something."

"Ah, right!" He clapped his hands together and smiled. "The Doctor."

"…The Doctor?"

"Yes. The Doctor."

"You don't look like a doctor to me."

"Yeah? Well, you don't look like a-"

"Katelyn," I cut him off. "My name's Katelyn."

He paused for a moment before saying, "Actually you do look like a Katelyn…"

And, that's how my journey with the Doctor began. After our little conversation he muttered something to himself and waved me off; it took me a moment to figure out that we had been standing in front of my house the entire time.

"Oh, and don't worry," he yelled as he walked off. "We'll meet again soon!"

Slowly, I waved before turning and running into my house as fast as I could. Ignoring my father I rushed to my room and opened my window; peeking my head out to look down the street. Too my surprise, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"We'll meet again, huh?" I huffed and closed the window. "I'm sure we will, Doctor."


End file.
